thai_lakorn_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Leh Ratree (2015)
Kate is a lovely girl and model who grew up with her mother, stepdad, brother, sister, and two house workers. Sake is the only heir to the family company because his younger sister Pa is adopted and he is married to Itsaya. When they were younger, Itsaya liedto Sake that she was pregnant and to get away with it, she lied about miscarrying the baby. Sake was devastated but he loved her too much to let her go. Now Sake's mother is nagging them about getting an heir for the family company even though she doesn't like Itsaya because she sees her for what she truly is, a gold digger. Sake's company was making an advertisement and needed a model, therefore, Kate's stepfather asked for Kate to take the job. Kate and Sake meet and right away they don't get along well because Kate is so nosy and gets into other people's business sometimes. Sake starts to like Kate a bit but he's still married to Itsaya and Kate is still with her childhood friend Poo. Sake's mother starts to get suspicious of Itsaya and why she isn't having a baby yet. Pa and Sake's mother trick Itsaya to go the hospital to get her checked up. Turns out, when Itsaya isn't able to have kids because she doesn't have a uterus anymore. When they get back home, they tell Sake the truth to Itsaya's disappointment. Sake is very angered and sad that he was so stupid to fall for a woman like her and may never fall in love again. They kick Itsaya out while she screams to them that they will regret it and she'll do anything to get Sake back. Kate's stepdad has an addiction with gambling and owes Ad a lot of money after losing. He decides to steal money from Sake's company to pay off his debt so no harm could come to him and his family. Sake is having a really hard time trying to get over Itsaya and taking care of the company at the same time so when he finds out about Kate's stepdad he is furious. Kate's stepdad is now on the run from the people he owes money to and from Sake while they're all trying to find him. Kate's stepdad gets shot from the Ad's workers and ends up in the hospital where Sake and his family along with cops find him. Before they could arrest him, he makes a deal with them that in exchange for the money, they can have Kate as the mother carrier for the heir because he knows that their family needs and heir as soon as possible. Sake thinks that the idea is crazy but for his mom, after thinking, thinks that it's a pretty good idea. When Kate's mother finds out she is furious but after some time she decides to send Kate to them but doesn't tell Kate the truth about why Kate is going to Sake's house. When Kate finally learns the truth about why she has to go to their house she gets upset and runs to her stepdad. Kate thinks back to her stepdad, who took care of her ever since she was a little girl because her real dad couldn't and decides to go along for all of the things that her stepdad has done for her. Kate has to tell Poo but knows that he won't take the news well so she decides not to until the baby is a;ready born. Meanwhile, Poo meets Pa and they immediately don't get along well. Poo is in charge of making Pa's project for an amusement area and they know have to work together. When Poo finds out where Kate is he rushes to the house and demands to take Kate back but Kate refuses saying that he needs to go without her. Sake then tells Poo to not fall for women so easily and that the only reason Kate is there is because of money and that she doesn't love him. When Kate still refuses to leave with him, Poo leaves angrily and Pa follows him to take care of him. Sake's mother makes Kate work as Sake's secretary where they don't get along at all and Kate never does anything that Sake likes. Soon they start falling for each other but it gets rough when Poo keeps wanting Kate and Itsaya is doing anything to get Sake back. Kate's stepdad is having health problems and can't work so her brother and sister need jobs to help support the family, Kate decides to help by taking after modeling again through her friend. Kate's friend also knows Ad, who hires models to sleep with them. Kate's friend gets Kate a modeling session but she shows off too much skin for her liking but she still does it because she needs the money. She doesn't tell anyone about the modeling and Sake starts to get suspicious of what she's doing and how she gets that much money. When Ad sees Kate's pictures, he wants her desperately but is told that she's not available. Ad is able to corner Kate in a room and attempts to rape her but her friend comes in time to help her. Sake and Ad are big rivals and when they meet at a party, Sake misunderstood and thought that Ad already slept with Kate because of the secret job she had. Sake punches Ad who is furious because he got hit and wants revenge by trying to get to Kate. When Sake gets home, he is still mad at Kate and tells her that there's no need to go to the hospital to get an insemination and that they could do it right at home. Kate doesn't understand what he's trying to say and tries to push Sake off of her but to no avail. He attempts to rape her but stops and asks her why she does it for other men but not him. Kate is still confused but they are into the moment and sleep together both willingly. When Sake gets up he notices that Kate is gone and tries too look for her but she already left the house. They try to find her at her parent's house but she's actually hiding at Poo's house, right next door to her parents. Soon people start to misunderstand and think that Sake raped Kate but he didn't. Sake's mom is soon able to go to Kate's parent's house and convince Kate to come back in three days. Poo and Pa fight about Sake and Kate. Pa says that Kate would never sleep with a man unless she loves him which tempts Poo who kisses Pa ans the two of them also sleep together. Sake is able to get through with the divorce between Itsaya because they had proof about the real reason why she couldn't have kids. When Itsaya was a teen, she fell in love with a guy and got pregnant, she decided to run in front of a car so she would lose the baby but she also lost her uterus causing her not to be able to have any more kids. Ad makes another attempt to try and sleep with Kate again by kidnapping her to his hotel room. Luckily, Sake was there and followed the car so he could help Kate. Sake beats up Ad really badly and ties him to the tub which angers Ad even more causing him to want even more revenge. Itsaya is mad that she lost the divorce and meets Ad at a bar where they sleep together. Ad is still vengeful and tries to ruin Sake by taking his family down and hurting the people he loves. when Itsaya finds out that Ad wants to do more to Sake, she bails out and tries to run away but Ad catches her. One day there's a bombing in Sake's company caused by Ad and Sake goes blind but hides it from the media. Meanwhile, Pa takes over his position but Ad also finds a way to hurt her too. Sake starts to get his vision back while Kate soon finds out that she's pregnant. She keeps it a secret because of the troubles that Sake is going through, she doesn't want him to worry about her too. One day Kate fell down the stairs but Poo caught her and her maids started freaking out. They take her to the hospital and everyone soon finds out that Kate is pregnant. Sake and his family now have full proof that Ad has been causing them trouble thanks to the help of Itsaya, who is still in the hands of Ad. Ad knows that they have proof and makes up a plan to kidnap Sake and use him as leverage to get the proof back. Everyone is trying to find a way to help Sake so Kate volunteers to do it but they soon lose her because Ad and his people are a step ahead. Meanwhile, Sake and Itsaya are stuck together, their bad blood soon starts dying down a bit. Kate soon arrives and Sake is worried about her because she is pregnant but putting herself and the baby in a very dangerous position. The police soon come and help them out but Ad has Kate and Sake at gun point and shoots them but Itsaya comes and blocks them and dies from it. Everyone lives happily after. Main Cast: Esther Supreeleela as Kate Shaun Jindachote as Sake Jespipat Tilapornputt as Poo Gypsy Keerati Mahapreukpong as Pas Supporting Cast: Fang Pitchaya Srithep as Itsaya Lift Supoj Janjareon as Ad Jarunee Suksawat as Sake's mom (Marisa)